


Irmãs

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Suas filhas estavam se afastando.





	Irmãs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629449) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 20 - Children (crianças)

Suas filhas estavam se afastando.

Medusa tentava não preocupar a sua esposa, que era tão próxima do seu irmão apesar de suas vidas diferentes que não podia imaginar irmãos não sendo melhores amigos automáticos. As gêmeas ainda eram tão jovens, ainda havia tempo para elas consertarem as coisas, voltarem para como as coisas eram, era isso que precisavam manter em mente.

Mas era mais fácil tentar convencer sua esposa de que não precisavam se preocupar do que era acalmar suas próprias dúvidas. Medusa sabia como irmãs poderiam se amar mas ainda se odiar, como inveja poderia criar uma fenda entre elas até que seu laço fosse envenenado quase que sem possibilidade de restauração.

Ela conhecia suas filhas bem o bastante para saber que não seriam como ela e suas irmãs, mas também sabia melhor do que ninguém como a falta de uma aura tornava impossível ser parte de seu mundo.

Sem Pegasus, Medusa se isolou, em parte por sua própria vontade, mas também porque foi necessário para garantir sua sobrevivência. Não era o futuro que queria para sua filha tímida e sensível.

Ela gostaria de poder falar com sua esposa sobre isso, mas não podia suportar a ideia de preocupar ela mais do que já estava preocupada. Não, apesar de que ajudar suas filhas a navegarem esse momento difícil ser algo que iriam fazer juntas, essas preocupações tinham que ficar para si mesma.


End file.
